


Just Ask

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn is nervous asking Rey out





	

"Finn she's right there."

" I know that! I'm just umm waiting"

"Waiting for her to leave and ruin your chance."

".....no.... waiting for the right moment that's all."

Poe covered his face huffing, Finn and the girl have the same engineering class together. He's talk to her many times pretty good friends, Finn also has a crush on her. It was cute but damn it if he doesn't make  a move already. " Finn buddy either you ready or not, and that's okay. We'll try tomorrow-oh looks like she's about to leave now." Poe pointed at the girl putting her book back in her backpack. Finn eyes widen rushing over and accidently tripped falling on the ground in front of her. _Oh boy_

Finn just laid on the ground to embarrassed to get up _I'm such an idiot._ " Finn! Are you okay" She asked helping him up dusting the dirt off he's jacket. Finn looked at her and _man Rey is beautiful_. Rey had here hair in a messy bun wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts and running shoes, he could help but smile. " Earth to Finn are you sure you're okay?" He snapped out of it, " Y-yes I'm fine Rey really....Sooo what you up to or going?" He asked folding he's arms playing it cool, Rey giggled " Nothing much probably head back to my dorm why?" _Now your chance Finn do or die!_ " Want to go eat pizza new place down the street, heard it's better than the school's." Rey tilted her head with a curious look. " But I wanted to know if we could go like.....a date." Finn turned around too afraid to she her reaction, he heard laughter. Turning around she was laughing to tears.

" So is that a no then?" Rey coughed a bit wiping her face she grabbed Finn's hand holding it, " I love to, after we can have a running date." Finn mouth was open and how easy and simply this was.

" Cool...lets go  I'm buying"

" Nice also hey Poe!"

" Hey Rey you kids have fun!'

Rey laughed and Finn blushed at the two little exchanged.

_This is great_

 

**Author's Note:**

> First finnrey fic what you think  
> All feedback is welcomed ^-^


End file.
